Packaging and dispensing systems for commonly known adhesive bandages are known in the art and described below. Adhesive bandages, commonly called finger bandages, strip bandages, and first-aid bandages, are well known in the prior art. Commercially available adhesive bandages such as the Band-Aid™ brand bandages are for the most part individually packaged. The most widely used packaging means comprises outer wrappers which must be stripped apart to remove the bandage. The bandage typically consists of a backing on which an adhesive layer is applied to one side, and on which a sterile pad suitable for covering wounds is centrally placed. Two removable liners are placed upon the adhesive-coated side of the backing (or adhesive-backed flexible strip) covering both the pad and the adhesive layer.
Typical prior art adhesive bandages and wrappers require one to open an envelope or package containing the bandage, remove the bandage, peel off the removable liners to expose the adhesive layer and pad and then apply the bandage to the body. Such packaging, however, has certain disadvantages, chief of which are: (a) the possibility of touching the sterile pad before application, which may result in loss of sterility; (b) awkwardness and difficulty in applying the bandage to the body, especially with one hand; (c) having the adhesive surface stick to itself while in the process of applying the bandage to the body, thus requiring either the removal of the bandage and an additional application attempt or discarding the bandage entirely and starting the entire process over with a new bandage; and (d) having to dispose of individual wrapping components, which typically consist of the two removable liners and one or two pieces of outer wrapping.
These disadvantages are exacerbated by the conditions under which bandages are often applied. For example, opening of the package is often done under urgent conditions, which increases the likelihood that the bandage will accidentally fall out of the outer wrapper, resulting in loss of sterility of the bandage.
While some prior designs have simplified the process of application of the bandage, they have several disadvantages. One such prior art approach described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,449, to Kozlow, entitled “Adhesive bandage and package” discloses a bandage wherein the user is required to place his fingers near the sterile pad to remove the lining, thus increasing the likelihood of inadvertently touching and contaminating the sterile pad.
There have been other attempts to improve the bandage dispensing and application process, such as by folding the bandage over itself and providing for an automatic removal of the liner, as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,753 to Etheredge, entitled “Finger bandage package and dispenser.” While this design does provide for removal of the bandage and liner, it requires skill in application, as the opened package is cumbersome and typically requires the use of both hands during application of the bandage. Additionally, as the package is folded over itself, it is difficult for the user to determine the size of the bandage contained therein before the package is opened and the bandage unfolded.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,297, to Hunter, entitled “Adhesive Bandage With Improved Application System,” discloses an adhesive bandage having essentially flat, planar structural components and including a system to facilitate simplified application of the bandage by providing pairs of release strips folded back across themselves to furnish end members sealed within respective ends of a package so that when the package is opened a release strip is simultaneously pulled away from an adhesive coating of a bandage film thereby further allowing its application with only one hand when necessary. This system requires the release liner to be folded back over itself for the substantially its entire length which increases cost and adds to assembly complexity. Additionally, in order to rip the outer cover, the user must manipulate the package with either both hands or place the package in his or her mouth which is undesirable and would not work with dispensing systems (e.g., linear pulling dispensing packs as are described infra).
With the advent of so called “thin-film” bandages and wound dressings (also known as “Transparent film dressings”) there has developed a need to provide sufficient rigidity to the adhesive strip or bandage using a carrier strip, also referred to as a carrier member, outer frame, blocking member, frame style carrier or other means, until the bandage is successfully applied to the desired object. The carrier strip also prevents the thin-film bandage from stretching excessively when the bandage is removed from the package. One commonly used design to impart rigidity to the thin-film strip or bandage is the partial carrier (or frame-style carrier), which is essentially a ring-like structure removably attached to the strip. This design is used in commercially available bandages such as 3M™ NEXCARE™ WATERPROOF BANDAGES. This design, however, requires that the partial carrier be removed upon application of the bandage. Many users, especially those unfamiliar with the design, tend to pull the carrier strip off the bandage before the bandage is removed from the release liner attached to the lower sheet of the package, thus destroying the bandage. Additionally, users often pull the carrier strip off the bandage at the wrong location, and/or try to pull the carrier strip off in the wrong direction, before or after application of the bandage, both of which result in destruction of the bandage. Additionally, this design has the drawback of requiring the user to pull off the carrier sheet after the bandage is applied to the desired object.
Another known thin-film type bandage is the commercially available 3M™ TEGADERM™ TRANSPARENT DRESSING. This bandage uses a frame style carrier and for the most part is similar to the 3M™ NEXCARE™ bandage. One significant difference is that some TEGADERM™ products have a “window” that must be removed before the bandage is applied to a desired surface. This design has the drawback of requiring the user to pull off the “window” section before the bandage is applied to the desired object.
Another known thin-film bandage is the ADVANCED CURAD™ AQUA-PROTECT™ bandage distributed by FUTURO Inc., which uses a full carrier sheet which superposes the adhesive strip or bandage. In this bandage the carrier sheet is releasably attached to the adhesive strip or bandage so that it can be removed by pulling on an attached pull tab (also called a blue flap) once the adhesive strip or bandage is applied to the desired object. A disadvantage, however, is that many users, especially those unfamiliar with the operation of the design, remove the full-length carrier sheet before applying the bandage, resulting in the destruction of the bandage or try to remove the carrier sheet by pulling on a corner of the bandage thereby inadvertently pulling the bandage off the desired object. Moreover, many users, while trying to determine how to remove the carrier sheet, attempt to pull some part of the bandage, but not knowing what or where to pull, they attempt to grasp the pull tab at the interior edge rather than the exterior edge and not being able to grasp it at that point, they give up and do not remove the carrier sheet and therefore do not benefit from the use of the thin-film materials.
Thus, there is a need for an easy to use one-handed bandage package and dispensing system that is capable of dispensing bandages, adhesive strips, flexible strips, or other elements from a dispenser that avoids the problems and disadvantages of prior art systems.